


wonwoo 💻 tweeted:

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media, World of Warcraft References, and it's not all twt and texts, bc i'm a fucking nerd, pls this looks like such a y/n thing but it's not, sort of., tags i need do not exist omg, wonwoo's following is small ok he talks to his subs, youtuber!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: wonwoo finishes chewing before he answers, like he's using the time to think. "there are incentives to being online."junhui nods. "youtube checks?""those, too, i guess."junhui thinks about what else would be worth it. nearly chokes on a fry when he realizes— "is it a guy? do i know him?"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 30 days of svt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	wonwoo 💻 tweeted:

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this will look like with creator skins turned off. probably terrible. pretend the messages that aren't mingyu are dms thanks.
> 
> it's also not very involved like this is just basically one scene with some texts and tweets it was a nice fun change of pace after the other stuff i've been doing recently.
> 
> prompt: I'm dying of starvation in this panel line and you actually came and brought me food when I sent out a distress call on Twitter

wonwoo 💻  
@wonwow   
this line is long as hell. who wants to bring me food @ blizzcon haha 12:42 PM - 1 November 2020  27  72 

junhui 😏  
@junmeow   
lkadjflakdf if any of you ruin this for me i will hunt you down gtg 12:42 PM - 1 November 2020  6  64 

wonwoo 💻  
  
heyyyyy i'm nearby! any preferences?  
  
wait are you serious?  
  
were you not?  
  
...  
  
burger and fries. coke.  
  
coming up! where are you in line?  
  
near the front, just start walking from the entrance and you'll fine me  
  
find*  
  


wonwoo 💻  
@wonwow   
i'm good guys stop sending me dms lol 12:49 PM - 1 November 2020  27  40 

***

junhui must have done something exemplary in his previous life. saved a princess from a rabid bat, rescued kittens from a fire, fought for the last of whatever crazy toy his kid wanted for christmas, he doesn't know. something. it's the only way his luck could be this good.

wonwoo is a youtuber. or, a gamer first, youtuber second. he doesn't have a lot of subscribers, but that's what makes him amazing. he streams every once in a while, doing more talking than winning, and interacts with his subs a lot on twitter.

he's also incredibly attractive.

junhui has been following him for a while, sending the worst jokes and pickup lines he can think of in the chat on streams to make him scrunch his nose and do this really cute breathy laugh in second-hand embarrassment, or dropping into his mentions with a cat he saw walking home. he always slides into junhui's dms within minutes to ask about the cats — did it talk to you? where was it? did it look hungry? — and now he gets to meet him.

if that's not incredible karma, junhui doesn't know what is.

sure, he had to threaten all of his followers, but the end justifies the means.

***

mingyu  
  
guess who's bringing me food in this awful line?  
  
not me and not jihoon.  
  
that junmeow guy 🤗  
  
😯 how'd you pull that one off?  
  
asked for food on twt.  
  
told everyone who dmd me first i already had someone coming.  
  
oh, you're tertible.  
  


mingyu  
  
jihoon wants you to know he approves.  
  
of course he does.  
  
he's the one that gave me the idea  
  
… what does that mean?  
  
suddenly i can't read  
  
wonwoo.  
  
WONWOO.  
  
i'm blicking you.  
  


***

wonwoo was right — the line is long as hell. junhui has a bag of takeout in one hand and a drink tray in the other, so he really hopes wonwoo isn't too far back.

maybe he got himself food. maybe he hopes wonwoo wants some company.

it occurred to him on the way here that he uses a cat as a profile pic, and wonwoo has no idea what he looks like, so he carefully looks at everyone he passes. he gets plenty of annoyed looks in return.

finally, junhui sees him sitting on the ground. he's between a gnome and a blood elf — who is dressed entirely too sparingly for the weather, he thinks — in a navy hoodie with jeans and combat boots.

who just walks around in combat boots?

junhui clears his throat and says, "delivery for a wonwoo-ssi?"

wonwoo looks up with the biggest smile. "that was fast. you have two drinks."

"i hadn't eaten yet, so i got something, too, and i thought you might want some water. i can take it home, though."

"please stay," wonwoo says, shaking his head. "i've been here for twelve hours. i'm so bored."

the blood elf whines something about cutting the line as he passes the drink tray down to wonwoo — who is somehow even hotter in person, and looks like he has very long legs. wonwoo assures her, with his brightest smile and sweetest voice, that junhui doesn't have a ticket, he's just there to see him for a bit. junhui doesn't know if it's the explanation or the disarming smile that shuts her up, but something does and that's all that matters. he doesn't need a mob on his ass when all he's trying to do is get the guy in front of him on it.

with her placated, wonwoo smiles up at him again. he sits down and there's a burger and drink exchange. wonwoo grabs the bag, takes the fries out, flattens it, and dumps the fries on top of it in between them. his hand movements are almost elegant, and that's saying a lot because junhui plays piano. he supposes a keyboard isn't so different when gaming is basically your life.

"did you see any cats on the way over?" wonwoo asks after a few fries. he takes a bite of his burger and closes his eyes. "this is so good, thank you."

"no cats, but there's a worgen up there. very committed cosplay. and you're welcome. couldn't have my favorite streamer starve to death."

wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him. "your favorite streamer, huh?"

"not in a creepy way, but yeah? a lot of us consider you our favorite."

wonwoo looks uncomfortable. stares at the ground while he sips his drink.

"i didn't come here just because of that," he tries to backtrack. "i kind of consider you a friend at this point, you know? online, at least. that's probably crazy."

"oh. i mean, not really. you know as much about my life as my friends from school, but you know a different half of it than them."

junhui smirks. wonwoo never talks about his real life. it makes bringing him food and hoping to hang out with him maybe a little insane, because for all he knows wonwoo has an elaborate persona he uses online and he's actually an asshole who kicks puppies, but he doesn't _think_ that's the case. he feels like he could tell.

"school? what are you studying?"

"ah. i'm taking law."

"a baby lawyer and you find time to be online as much as you are?" junhui asks, amazed.

wonwoo finishes chewing before he answers, like he's using the time to think. "there are incentives to being online."

junhui nods. "youtube checks?"

"those, too, i guess."

junhui thinks about what else would be worth it. nearly chokes on a fry when he realizes— "is it a guy? do i know him?"

wonwoo rolls his eyes. "with the number of bad pickup lines you send me, i should've known that's where your brain would go."

"ooh, that's not a no."

wonwoo sighs. "i would imagine you know him, yes."

junhui wracks his memory for all the interactions with other fans he's been jealous of recently, but he can't think of anyone who's gotten more than one or two. maybe wonwoo has a private account?

he pouts. "i can't think of anyone."

wonwoo hums. "think harder. sleep on it, maybe."

"it's going to bug me now. you're going to be in there collecting swag and meeting other nerds and i'll be at home spamming your dms."

he nods again, and smiles. "something to look forward to," he says, crumbling his burger wrapper. he picks at the rest of the fries and eventually asks, "you take classes, too, right?"

junhui nods enthusiastically. "some acting and some business administration and i know those two don't go together, but i figure if the first one falls through at least i have the other. i'd like to run an animal shelter or something someday anyway."

"have you ever volunteered at one?"

"you can do that?"

wonwoo laughs again, the cute breathy thing as he says, "yeah. i can send you the names of the ones i've been to later, if you want. or you could come with me sometime."

"yes, please," junhui blurts out. no thought, just mouth going on its own. it's a common predicament he finds himself in.

and wait, how does wonwoo know he takes classes? he tweets about it sometimes, but...

"the list, or the—"

"both. either." he's so thankful minghao isn't here to watch him devolve into complete social ineptitude. he considers hiding behind the gnome next to them.

the corners of wonwoo's mouth barely turn up. "i'll get you the list when all of this" — he gestures around them — "is over and let you know the next time i'm planning on going."

"that would be great, thanks."

***

mingyu  
  
gyu  
  
he's so hot  
  
he stayed and ate with me  
  
and we talked for like an hour  
  
but he's clueless  
  
has no idea who i might have a crush on  
  
help me i'm suffering  
  
wait wait isn't he the one with the cat pfp  
  
why is he hot and not sharing it with the rest of us  
  


mingyu  
  
it's not like he never leaves his house  
  
he just doesn't share it with twt  
  
but the internet deserves to know  
  
i couldn't imagine not using my face everywhere  
  
uh huh. what would jihoon say?  
  
please that's why he started talking to me  
  
so i think it worked out pretty well  
  
ugh you two are disgusting.  
  


mingyu  
  
line should be moving soon. should clean up my mess.  
  
omg have fun with the blood gnomes and zombies and pandas or whatever  
  
beware death monks and their life grip  
  
you somehow confused so many races and classes.  
  
in so few words.  
  
but i also knew exactly what you meant.  
  
i'm not sure if i'm upset or impressed.  
  
best friend privileges 😘  
  


***

wonwoo 💻  
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/dd/dc/aadddc39f93c7a74f8d3aeacd3d376a5.jpg)  
  
saw a cat.  
  
also is it mingyu? you talk about him a lot  
  
or that kwonhosh guy  
  
do you have a private account is that where you talk to him  
  
your main isn't very helpful  
  
i hope you turned off notifs  
  


wonwoo 💻  
  
anyway if you want to tell the guy i thought of a good pickup line  
  
is my heart on the left side or the right side?  
  
and then they'll pick a side  
  
and you do that stupid grin you do and you say  
  
it's on your side  
  
boom. flawless. if that doesn't get you laid, i don't know what will.  
  


junhui 😏  
@junmeow   
you guys he's cuter in person 😍 but i just sent him a pickup line to use on his crush 🥺 2:27 PM - 1 November 2020  12  48 

junhui 😏  
@junmeow   
oh shit this isn't my priv you saw nothing 2:27 PM - 1 November 2020  17  80 

wonwoo 💻  
@wonwow   
hey @junmeow, is my heart on the left side or the right side?  
  
  
  
  
  
it's on your side 2:27 PM - 1 November 2020  27  72 

junhui 😏  
@junmeow   
oh my god 2:28 PM - 1 November 2020  1  15  90 

wonwoo 💻  
@wonwow   
@junmeow i don’t know what that means 2:29 PM - 1 November 2020  3  9 

soonyoung 🐯  
@kwonhosh   
.@wonwow: boyfriendtagboyfriendtagboyfriendtag 2:29 PM - 1 November 2020  6  54 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought yesterday was the dumbest thing i'd ever done but no. i've outdone myself.
> 
> if you want something a little more serious but hilarious, go read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076420) minwon sickfic.
> 
> many thanks to [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164) [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) tutorials.


End file.
